Kidnapped
by lorrie
Summary: The gang goes undercover to stop a ring of kidnapper who are targeting the adult children of wealthy families.
1. Default Chapter

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Kidnapped"  
By: Lorrie  
  
"Yes, Captain, I understand. We'll get started right away. I'm sorry for your loss, sir." Walker hung up the phone and sat behind his desk with his hands cupped together under his chin, thinking.  
  
Trivette entered Walker's office. "Walker, I found that information you asked for about the Miles' case last year."  
  
"Good, let me see it." Walker began looking though the information Trivette presented him.   
  
"There are two other cases from last year with the same MO and so far one this year."  
  
Walker nodded, "The Barrington case."  
  
"Right. Walker why all of the sudden interest?"  
  
"Capt. Brisco called earlier, the Barrington girl was his goddaughter. This is personal for him and he wants these guys apprehended."  
  
"How are we going to go about it. We can't exactly choose their next victim." Trivette replied.  
  
"We might not be able to choose the next target, but we can make one that's impossible for them to pass up. Get Gage and Sydney in here."  
  
*********  
  
"OK, here's what we're up against. Someone is targeting very wealthy families with a child in their late 20's or early 30's who isn't married." Walker explained.  
  
"There were three kidnappings last year and so far one this year. All wealthy families, all of the victims in their late 20's, early 30's." Trivette pulled out pictures of the victims and laid them on the table.  
  
"These are the three from last year." Trivette explained.  
  
Cynthia Miles - 29  
Michael Addison - 33  
James Carrington, III - 30  
  
"All three were abducted at night, leaving a night club or a restaurant. Ransom on each was requested in the amount of $10 million. Michael Addison's family worked with the FBI and they weren't able to get him back alive. The other two were found beaten, but alive."  
  
"Lyndsey Barrington - 31, was the first for this year. Capt. Brisco was brought into the case. Lyndsey was his goddaughter. The kidnappers got wind of it and killed her."  
  
"They're getting bolder though. They video taped the murder and left it with Lyndsey's body on her family's doorstep." Walker stressed.  
  
Sydney and Gage sat silently, looking at the pictures of the victims. Gage spoke first. "What do you have in mind Walker?"  
  
"Well, I want you to be their next target."  
  
Gage looked a little uneasy. "How are we going to make me the next target?"  
  
"Well, son, your name is Jonathan Edward Michaelson and I'll be your father, Matthew Edward Michaelson, a wealthy oil baron new to the Dallas area. We'll publicize our presence in the right circles and attend a couple of parties. Brisco is going to set all of that up."  
  
"Well gee, dad, is it just you and me?" Gage smiled.  
  
"No, I have a very young and beautiful wife, your stepmother, Sydney Michaelson."  
  
Sydney looked a little surprised. "How do we know they'll go after your son and not your young wife?' She asked.  
  
"We don't, but I'll keep an eye on you. I had really rather Gage be the one kidnapped this time." Walker smiled.  
  
Capt. Brisco put the word out about the Michaelson's and had them invited to several cocktail parties and dinners. Gage was thoroughly enjoying his cover, meeting beautiful women, driving a nice little sports car and partying every night.  
  
Sydney was a little nervous about being seen in public on Walker's arm. He was old enough to be her father, even if he didn't look it. She was playing the little trophy wife and Gage was her stepson.  
  
The Michaelsons moved into a beautiful three-story mansion in one of Dallas' finer neighborhoods. They had already discussed the fact that because they had no idea who they were dealing with that from this point on they were in character everywhere.  
  
"Syd, Sydney" Gage quickly corrected himself. "Have you seen my father?"  
  
"He's in his study." Sydney replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gage entered the study, Walker held up one finger and motioned to the lamp. He had located a bug. "What is it John?"  
  
"I'm going out, I want to scout the town. I need the security code for the gate."  
  
Walker wrote a few numbers down on a slip of paper and mouthed, "Good luck." "Have a good time and be careful son." Walker said with sincerity.  
  
Trivette started tailing Gage as soon as he left the house. He followed him to two different clubs. They hit pay dirt at the second.  
  
Gage was seated at the bar when an attractive young woman approached him. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not much on dancing, but could I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gage bought her a drink and they talked for a while then she suggested that they go to her hotel room. Gage escorted her out, thinking he could gracefully bow out when they reached the hotel if nothing happened. As they approached his car, Gage was suddenly hit in the head with something hard, he immediately slumped to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Trivette thought, "What did they hit him with?" He prepared to follow the van that the two men had placed Gage in.  
  
The van took several side roads and eventually Trivette lost sight of it when a semi crossed in front of him. "Oh shoot!" He slammed his hand against the steering wheel.  
  
**********  
  
Gage was beginning to come to. The girl he'd met at the bar was washing the blood from the back of his head. They were in a very small room with one bed. It reminded Gage of a jail cell.  
  
"What happened?" He tried to sit up but was overcome with nausea.  
  
"Just be still. You probably have a concussion."  
  
"Tammy, right?" she nodded. "What happened?"  
  
"You've been kidnapped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your father is a very wealthy man and we're betting that he'll pay whatever we ask to get you back in one piece."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Me and my brothers, Tommy and David."  
  
"Oh man. Of all the beautiful women in that bar, I get stuck with a kidnapper."  
  
Tammy got up to leave. "You probably shouldn't sleep for awhile."  
  
Tommy finished composing the ransom note and read it to Tammy:  
  
"We have your son. He's OK for now with the exception of a headache and the need of a few stitches. Our demands are simply as follows: Deliver $10 million in small, untraceable bills to the parking lot of Dallas Stadium tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. sharp. No tricks and no cops if you want to see John alive again."  
  
"Sounds good, how are you going to delivery it?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Put it in his car and have the car towed to his father's house."  
  
Tommy went back to the bar where Tammy had picked up Gage hours earlier and placed the note in Gage's care then called for the car to be towed.  
  
The security button rang from the gate. "Yes?" Sydney answered.  
  
"Main Street Towing. I have a red Ferrari registered to a Jonathan E. Michaelson." Sydney entered the code to open the gate.  
  
Trivette met the tow truck as it pulled up the drive. "Where do you want it?"  
  
"Here will be fine." Trivette paid the driver after he let the car off of the rollback. "Who called in for the tow?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess the owner."  
  
After the driver left, Trivette went through the car and found the ransom note. He quickly entered the house. "Mr. Michaelson, John has been kidnapped." The color drained from Sydney's face as Walker read the ransom note out loud.  
  
**********  
  
Tommy and David were listening to the conversation in the Michaelson's house. "Good, they found the note."  
  
"I'm calling the police." Walker said.  
  
"You can't!" Sydney shouted. "The note said they would kill him if the police were involved."  
  
"What would you have me do, pay the ransom?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you think Chris?" Walker directed towards Trivette.  
  
"I'm just your bodyguard, I'm not your financial advisor."  
  
"Yes, you are supposed to be our bodyguard, why weren't you guarding John more carefully?"  
  
"I was, until he gave me the slip."  
  
**********  
  
End Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Kidnapped Pt. 2

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Kidnapped" Part 2  
By: Lorrie  
  
  
Walker wrote a note to Trivette explaining that they would take down the kidnappers at the drop site. Trivette nodded in agreement.  
  
**********  
  
Tammy was sitting beside of Gage stroking his hair as he slept. "You remind me of a boy I knew when I was a kid. I had such as crush on him."  
  
Gage was half listening. "Who was he?"  
  
"Oh, it's not important." Tammy replied.  
  
"Tammy, come her a minute, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Tommy, what's up?"  
  
"Does that guy look familiar to you too?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where I've seen him."  
  
"I tell you where we've seen him, in foster care. I think that's Francis Gage."  
  
"Tommy, we were only in that group home for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Year, but Francis and I were both about 12 or so and he took more than one beating for me from the old man during those two weeks."  
  
"Tommy, this guy's rich and his name is John."  
  
"What if he was adopted by the Michaelsons?"  
  
"That's not it little brother." David said as he walked into the room with a cigarette between his teeth. "That guy's a cop."  
  
"Oh get real David."  
  
"I am little sister. I've done a little checking up on the Michaelson family, especially our friend John." David threw an old newspaper on the table with a picture of Gage on the front page.  
  
Tammy picked up the paper. "He's a Ranger?"  
  
David nodded. "He is the same Francis Gage you two met in foster care before my parents adopted you though."  
  
"What do we do now? If he's a Ranger, then he's undercover, that means they're onto us." Tammy was almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Let's see what happens at the drop." David suggested. "Calm down Tammy, it'll be OK."  
  
"It'll be a set-up." Tommy replied. "They'll be ready to take us down when we hand him over."  
  
"Who said we were going to hand him over?" David smiled an evil grin. "Tammy, stay with our Ranger boy, but don't let him know that we're onto him.  
  
"Tommy, come with me. We need to make some preparations."  
  
Tommy and David stepped outside of the abandoned railroad security building and brought the backhoe from across the parking lot. Tommy dug out a deep hole while David got the old RV from its parking space. "This will do." He then set up two tanks of oxygen to sustain life for about ten hours. "OK Tommy, we're ready." Tommy used a loading crane to move the RV into the hole, then filled it with corn meal from one of the feed cars sitting on the tracks.  
  
Tommy and David went inside. "Okay, 'John', let's go." David put a gun in Gage's back and pushed him towards the door, once outside they headed towards the buried RV and opened the roof hatch.  
  
"What the . . ." Gage said as David roughly pushed him down the hatch, then quickly closed and locked it.  
  
There was a tape recorder sitting on the table, Gage picked it up and pushed play. "Ranger Gage, just so you understand what's going on, we know you're a Texas Ranger. You have about ten hours worth of air inside this RV. We'll let your friends know that they have ten hours to find you alive. Hopefully, they'll be too busy looking for you to follow us."  
  
"Tommy, Tammy, let's go. It's a little after 5:00 now. You know where to pick me up, right?"  
  
"Right." Tommy said as he and Tammy left.  
  
**********  
  
Walker, Sydney and Trivette drove into the parking lot of Dallas Stadium a little before 6:00 p.m.. Tammy and Tommy were already there.  
  
Walker stepped out of the car with a briefcase. Tommy asked, "Do you have the money?"  
  
"Where's my son?" Walker asked, seeing that Gage wasn't with them.  
  
"He's OK. You give us the money and we'll tell you where you can find him."  
  
"That's not the original deal." Walker replied uneasily.  
  
"Something's wrong." Trivette said to Sydney.  
  
"They didn't bring Gage." Sydney replied.  
  
Walker handed the money to Tommy. They hadn't wanted to take any chances with Gage's life, so all of the money was actually in the briefcase.  
  
"Tammy, call David. I've got the money." He looked at Walker. "We know you guys are Rangers, you'll find Ranger Gage near the trains. Oh, he has about nine hours left to live, so you'll need to find him quickly. Oh, and Ranger, tell him it's nothing personal." Tommy and Tammy sped off hollering victoriously into the evening.  
  
Walker ran back to the car. "They said Gage has about nine hours left to live and that he's near the trains. Trivette, follow them, the other one wasn't with them, maybe they'll lead us to Gage."  
  
**********  
  
It was getting hot inside of the RV. Gage found the oxygen tanks and realized that only one of them was working, meaning that instead of 10 hours worth of air, there had only been 5 inside of the RV and two of those had already passed.  
  
"Oh great. I'm buried alive and there's no way anyone's going to find me before the air runs out." Gage thought, as he unbuttoned his shirt and sat down on the floor.  
  
**********  
  
Trivette followed Tommy and Tammy for about an hour, where they stopped at a roadside bar to pick up David. Walker, Trivette and Sydney went inside after them. "Tommy Logan?" Walker asked. Tommy started to run, but Sydney blocked him in, then David took a swing at Walker, Tommy went after Trivette and Tammy after Sydney  
  
Once the Logan's had been subdued, Walker turned to David. "Where is Ranger Gage?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Walker pulled David's arm behind him. "I'll ask you again nicely; Where is Ranger Gage?"  
  
David broke, "At the old railroad yard."  
  
"Keep talking."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Trivette looked at his watch. "Almost 8:30, why?"  
  
"He's fine until about 3:00 a.m." David replied.  
  
"What happens at 3:00 a.m.?" Sydney asked.  
  
"His air runs out."  
  
Trivette called Dallas PD to pick up the Logans, then he, Walker and Sydney made their way back to the old railroad yard on Southside. It was now almost 9:00.  
  
**********  
  
Inside the RV, Gage was finding it more and more difficult to breath. He found himself thinking about Sydney and wishing he had told her how he felt about her. Now here he was in his last hour and all he could do was write it down and hope that she'd read it someday.  
  
He tried to write, but was finding it very hard to think. "Dear Syd," he scribbled. "There's so much I want to say to you, so much I wish I would have said sooner. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, you're beautiful inside and out.   
  
I admire you for your strength, not just physical, but spiritual and mental strength. I think about you all of the time. You're so much more than a partner to me.   
  
Sydney, I . . . love . . . you."   
  
His writing trailed off as he passed out. The time was now 9:50.  
  
**********  
  
Walker, Sydney and Trivette were looking diligently for Gage. They called out for him, but he couldn't hear them.  
  
Trivette stumbled onto the patch of meal mounded on the ground, it gave a little when he stepped on it. "Walker, over here!"  
  
Walker and Sydney quickly joined Trivette and began to dig. Soon they uncovered the hatch of the RV. Walker raised his gun, shot off the lock and opened the hatch. "Gage!" He yelled inside, feeling the rising heat and realizing that there was very little, if any, oxygen left inside.  
  
Walker and Sydney quickly jumped down into the RV and found Gage passed out in a corner near the back of the RV. Sydney noticed the paper beside of him and picked it up. She lightly slapped Gage's cheek until he half awakened. "Gage, we need to get you out of here."  
  
"Um?' Gage replied.  
  
"Come on buddy, let's get you topside." Walker helped Gage to his feet and through the hatch door, where Trivette helped pull him out. Walker and Sydney came out behind him.  
  
Trivette had called the paramedics while Walker and Sydney were attending Gage inside the RV, the sirens were approaching now.  
  
Gage started to stand up, but sat back down to avoid passing out again. "Just sit still partner." Sydney put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm OK." Gage slurred.  
  
"You're going to the hospital to get checked out." Walker ordered.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone was in Gage's hospital room trying to explain to Alex what had happened during the last 48 hours.  
  
"So, can I have my husband back now?" Alex asked Sydney, laughing.  
  
"I only borrowed him while you were out of town." Sydney laughed.  
  
"Ladies, please don't argue over me." Walker hugged both of them and put his arm around Alex. Then he turned serious. "Gage, how did you know the Logan twins? They mentioned that they recognized you."  
  
Gage looked down. "They spent a couple of weeks in the foster group home where I grew up."  
  
Alex looked as if she were going to cry. She really felt for Gage, losing his parents so early and he and his sister forced to grow up in an abusive foster care situation.  
  
"Gage, I'm sorry for the way things went down. I certainly never intended for you to end up in the hospital with a concussion."  
  
"Oh, I know. It's OK, I should be out of here in no time. I've been told I have a hard head." Gage looked at Sydney and smiled.  
  
Trivette got up from the chair at the side of the bed. "Well, buddy, I've got to be going. I'll check in on you later."  
  
"Alright, Trivette. Have a good one."  
  
"We need to go too." Alex said as she leaned over and hugged Gage. "You take care of yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Take care, buddy." Walker said as they prepared to leave.  
  
"Sydney, can we walk you to your car?"  
  
"Ah, no. I'll be along in a little while."  
  
"OK, see you tomorrow."  
  
Sydney played with Gage's hair. "Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"No, I mean, I saw that look on your face when you were explaining to Walker about knowing the Logan twins."  
  
"Just reliving some bad memories." Gage paused. "But yeah, I'm OK." He smiled.   
  
The sedative that the doctor had prescribed was for Gage was beginning to take effect. "Syd, there's so much I want to say to you." He yawned. "So much I need to . . . tell . . . you." He drifted off to sleep. Sydney lightly kissed his lips and pulled his handwritten note out of her pocket.  
  
"I know Gage. I know." Sydney whispered.  
  
THE END  



End file.
